Las aventuras del señor del tiempo
by tay x 1555
Summary: las aventuras del chico del tiempo que intenta ser un guardian del tiempo con ayuda de su mejor amiga para mantener orden en el espacio y tiempo demostrar que es digno de ser el señor del tiempo
1. prologo

**Las aventuras del señor del tiempo**

 **Prologo: "yo soy time warrior"**

En el 5 de junio del año 476 d.c. en la época de la edad media

Un castillo estaban haciendo fiesta en un comedor que tenía lleno guerreros listo para la guerra al frente de ellos estaba un rey malvado conocido como el rey orson el temible junto él tenía unos sirvientes que la mantenía a los guerreros dándoles de comer y alas vez dándoles bebidas de cerveza entonces el rey tenía con una apariencia de un gordo y barbón y hablo:

-guerreros hoy es el día que con quistaremos todos los reinos ahora que tenemos oportunidad ahora que el imperio romano se ha disuelto yo su rey el más poderoso hombre que soy capaz vencer a cualquier hombre incluso al tiempo mismo y para celebrarlo hemos capturado a una intrusa que entro dijo el rey entonces aparen 2 guardias sujetando una chica con pelo azul claro con piel clara con un atuendo mescla de armadura y ropa moderna a la vez con unos tenis fuera de esta época

-que opinan que es ella dijo el rey riendo que a la vez todos en el comedor dijeron lo mismo

-Es una bruja quémenla esa fue la única respuesta de todos

-están lo correcto será divertido verla arder dijo el rey riendo en ese instante la puerta grande del comedor se abre bruscamente entonces todos los que estaban ahí se fijaron en la puerta

-Ustedes dejen a mi amiga o van haber problemas aquí dijo un chico tronando sus manos con ropa del presente llevando gabardina café con piel clara y cabello azul

-Quien eres intruso dijo el rey molesto por la interrupción

-Soy el que te reta rey a 3 pruebas si eres bastante hombre y además si fracasas me devolverás mi amiga y disolverás tu reino de acuerdo dijo chico misterioso confiado

-Por qué me interesaría aceptar algo así dijo el rey señalándolo para que sus guerrero lo ataquen justo en ese momento el chico contesta

-Vamos eres una gallina con corona dijo chico confiado haciendo que los guerreros queden horrorizados al oír lo que dijo hacia el rey se fijaron en el rey lo que veían

-No soy una gallina dijo el rey molesto apretando sus manos

-Entonces demuéstramelo dijo el chico retándolo

-Hagámoslo dame mi primer desafío insecto dijo el rey molesto entonces el chico saca de su gabardina un cuerno para beber

-Tu debes beber todo el cuerno con cerveza acabártelo de inmediato sin dejar ninguna gota dijo el chico llenando el cuerno con la cerveza de una jarra entonces él le da el cuerno con cerveza al rey

-Que fácil va ser esto dijo el rey riendo

-A beber dijo el rey empezando a beber parecía que el rey iba superar pero el rey cada ves lo sentía difícil tragar tragaba pero no paraba y empezaba que dar su cara roja intentando tragar pero lo suelta tirando el cuerno sacado loa cerveza prueba de que había fallado la prueba

-El rey no pude tomar una cerveza debe ser un niño si no es capaz no creen gente dijo el chico orgulloso ocasionando que los guerreros junto a los sirvientes reían haciendo que el rey quedara humillado entonces el rey habla

-Esto no es nada yo soy muy fuerte que acabaría cualquier prueba dijo el rey molesto

-Bien vamos a ver si el niño dice si realmente es fuerte dijo el chico orgulloso entonces él hace un chiflido que trae un perro con apariencia de un terri escose la única diferencia que tenía es que era el tamaño de un oso negro

-Tu segunda prueba es levantar el perro sobre tu espalda espero que sea fácil para un niño como tu pueda al menos lograrlo dijo el chico burlándose del rey

-Esto es fácil e cargado oso enormes en mi espalda esto va ser fácilmente dijo el rey orgulloso entonces el rey se puso en posición para levantar al perro pero cuando lo trato levantar no podía lo intentaba lo intentaba cada vez sus venas empezaban a Salir por desesperación no quedar en ridículo pero se cansó y dejo de tratar de cargarlo entonces los demás empezaron a reírse de el cada vez lo avergonzaba de lo que hizo

-Te vas a rendir deja libre a mi amiga y disuelve tu reino y podrás irte con algo de dignidad que te queda dijo el chico muy confiado

-Nunca prefiero mostrar mis talentos de pelea que seguir con esta ridiculez grito el rey haciendo que todos queden en silencio con miedo pero el chico estaba tranquilo

-No temas tu última prueba es una pelea dijo el chico confiado

-Excelente al fin un desafío digno cual va ser mi oponente dijo el rey animado entonces el chico llama a una persona que entra y era una anciana que tenía una apariencia de 90 años que se veía lleva un bastón

-Tu prueba es derrotar mi abuela una prueba es muy fácil para un rey súper débil dijo el chico presumiendo

-Quieres que pe le contra tu abuela enserio estás loco sabes dijo el rey algo confundido

-A veces mis enemigos me lo dicen dijo el chico tranquilo

-Espero que hallas convivido con ella lo suficiente porque creo que va ver un funeral pronto dijo el rey justo antes de golpearla pero se detuvo al estar presente de ella al verla dudaba sentía temor y a la vez perdiendo la voluntad de pelear y cae en rondilla sudado de terror de ser incapaz de derrotar a una anciana en esos todos los guerreros y los subordinados no podían creerlo que veían entonces uno de sus subordinados habla

-El rey ha fracasado la última prueba liberen ala prisionera dijo el súbdito haciendo que los guardias la liberen y ella corre hacia el chico que lo abraza

-Te tardaste me estaba aburriendo dijo ella en forma de coqueteo

-Bueno tratare de no aburrirte vez que mis planes son diferentes tratare de hacerlos más entretenidos para ti dijo el chico sonrojado y feliz

-Eso me parece bien dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente en ese momento la anciana y el perro salieron de la entrada y desaparecieron justo en ese momento el rey agachado estaba pensando lo ocurrido

 _-"no es posible que no sea capaz de beber un cuerno, no sea fuerte para cargar un perro y no sea capaz de vencer a una anciana esto debe ser una pesadilla es eso es una pesadilla él es un brujo esta es la verdad va pagarlo lo van pagar"_ en el pensamiento del rey en ese instante grita diciendo esto

-Cierren las puertas y maten esos brujos me hicieron trampa es la única explicación mátenlos ya grita el rey molesto entonces unas puertas de acero caen cerrando la entrada haciendo que los chicos se separen pongan atención al rey y sus guerreros listos para atacarles

-Betty quieres divertirte o peleo contra todos estoy de muy buen humor dijo el chico feliz

-Esta vez luchemos juntos hace tiempo que no te ayudo Barry dijo Betty sonriéndole

-De acuerdo hagámoslo dijo Barry en ese instante un guerrero lo ataca un hacha contra el pero en ese instante saca una espada de la nada que utiliza para evitar el golpe entonces el desarma convierte su espada en una hoz que utiliza para agarrar al guerrero y lo arroja logrando chocarlo contra 3 guerreros en ese instante un momento unos 10 guerreros saltan sobre Betty aplastándola en ese instante el rey sonreía creyendo que la habían aplastado pero en ese instante Barry dice

-Ustedes no debieron haber hecho eso dijo Barry advirtiéndoles entonces el rey se fija en ese momento no podía creer lo que veía 10 guerreros que estaban sobre ella eran levantados con facilidad por Betty diciendo fuerza del elefante

-Creo que es hora de enseñarles buenos modales dijo Betty sonriendo entonces los lanza al aire y en ese instante aparecen unos guantes para pelea que ella usa para golpearlo a los 10 guerrero antes que caigan al suelo con una velocidad diciendo golpe canguro con velocidad de chita haciendo que ellos choque contras las paredes en ese instante en que ella había acabado iba ser atacada por 10 guerreros mas pero es protegida por Barry que transforma su guadaña con una escopeta futurista de plasma que utiliza contra los 10 guerreros dejándolos lastimándolos y dejándolos inconscientes en ese instante dos guerreros gordos que llevaba enormes hachas gigantescas iban tras ellos en ese instante Betty interviene

-Es hora que las plantas recuperen su lugar correspondiente dijo Betty sonriendo golpeando el suelo con su puño haciendo que temblara el suelo y de repente salieran dos enormes arboles debajo de los dos guerreros que salieron volando del castillo en ese instante Barry y Betty empezaban acabar cada guerrero que había en el comedor entonces el rey ve que no podía ganarles entonces el trata de huir por un pasadizo secreto pero el ultimo cuerpo de sus guerreros bloquea la entrada secreta haciendo que el rey se fije en ellos viendo el horror como sus guerreros ya fueron derrotados haciendo que el rey quede temblando y les pregunta

-Quienes son, como me humillaron y porque me quieren derrotar dijo el rey llorando y temeroso por saber la respuesta

-Mi nombre es Barry el time worrior y ella es Betty la guerrera de la naturaleza te contare como te derrote en las pruebas primero te dije que tomaras un cuerno con cerveza por completo en realidad estabas tomando era el océano adentro del cuerno y nadie puede tomarse el océano es imposible tragarlo por completo lo segundo te pedí que cargaras el perro en realidad es un amigo que hiso un favor por mí es era ignitius un dragón ningún un humano puede cargar un dragón a menos que seas descendiente de un dragón lo tercero dije que derrotaras a mi abuela pero no era mi abuela era la vejes nadie puede vencer la vejes y la razón por que te quise derrotar por esto tu dijiste que puedes vencer el tiempo me estas retando dijo Barry haciendo que el rey llorara que esta locura él lo provoco

-Por el bien de la humanidad y por tu bien tu reinado de locura acaba aquí dijo Barry poniéndose serio preparándose para darle el golpe final

-No por favor te lo suplico déjame vivir por favor hare lo que sea pero no me mates dijo el rey llorando y suplicando pero sin ningún éxito

-Golpe tiempo restaurador final dijo Barry golpeándole la cara del rey que saco un brillo intenso que al disiparse el castillo desapareció y los guerreros, los sirvientes habían vuelto como niños y huyeron de ahí para irse del pueblo entonces en una granja una pareja de granjeros es tocado por la puerta y lo único que encuentra un lindo bebe y lo meten a su casa como señal que lo adoptan allí lejos de la granja a fuera de su vista Barry y Betty lo veían

-Rey orson espero que con esta oportunidad puedas ser mejor persona dijo Barry que a la vez salían de lugar fuero caminando en el bosque

-Barry nuestra misión fue un éxito y a la vez que le dieras oportunidad a rey malo una oportunidad eso fue muy amable dijo Betty sonrojada

-No fue nada dijo Barry sonrojándose

-Sabes Betty nuestro amigo Smith cocino una pizza hawaiana para celebrar que te parece dijo Barry contento

-Eso es genial sabes bien que me gusta mucho esa pizza dijo Betty contenta

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a nuestra época no crees Betty dijo Barry sonriéndole

-De acuerdo me haces los honores mi amor dijo Betty feliz

-Está bien dijo Barry que agarraba la mano de Betty y él dice regreso alas tierra del dragón devuelta nuestro presente hasta nuestro castillo entonces sacaron un brillo luego de eso desparecieron como signo de que habían regresado a su época

 _ **Nota: esta historia pertenece al universo dela leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos espero que les guste la referencia que puse hay oculta y además con este prologo inicia una historia de pocos capítulos espero que les guste**_


	2. capitulo 1

**Las aventuras del señor del tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1 "origen"**

Toda historia tiene origen a veces puede estar entrelazado con el destino de otra persona sin que ella sepa

14 de julio del 2011 unos 16 años antes de la batalla final contra el señor oscuro en las tierras del dragón y antes que spyro y cynder conozcan a Fernando y Andrea todo empieza en una sala oscura donde estaba un joven estando e inconsciente junto a una chica en ese instante empezaban a despertar

-Que paso donde estoy dijo Barry sobándose la cabeza levantándose entonces se fija en ella la reconoce entonces se acerca a ella la sacude para que despierte entonces ella despierta

-Barry donde estamos no recuerdo nada dijo Betty sobándose la cabeza a la vez que se empezaba levantar

-yo también no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que estaba molesto con mis papas saliendo de la escuela dijo Barry tratando de pensar

-a mí también me pasa lo mismo Barry dijo Betty igual intentando recordar en ese instante se ilumina el cuarto revelando una especie de construcción mecánica antigua al frente de ellos una especie de arco hecho de piedra que el centro parecía una imagen de roma en ese momento habla una voz misteriosa atrás de ellos

-Están en el castillo del tiempo ubicado en una de las lunas del reino de las bestias dijo la voz misteriosa en ese instantes Barry y Betty se fijan atrás y se sorprende al ver una especie de búho humanoide de tamaño de un niño pequeño de 5 años llevaba puesto una ropa elegante con un reloj en el bolsillo de su chalequera en ese momento se presenta

-Hola mi nombre es Smith les doy la bienvenida me pueden decir sus nombres se presentó el búho cortésmente

-Mi nombre es Barry y ella es Betty presentándose haciendo que Smith sacara una mini sonrisa sincera

-Smith podrías decir porque estamos aquí dijo Barry curiosamente

-les contestares sus dudas después de la misión dijo Smith haciendo que Barry y Betty estuvieran confundido

-Que misión está hablando dijo Barry confundido

-su misión es simple los dejare afuera roma irán al coliseo debes recuperar el libro de Calígula y que lo destruya ese libro contiene magia oscura de las bestias guerreras además contiene la ubicación del 1er portal si llegase pasar la linea de la historia cambiara y eskol acabara con los dos mundos y además tienen que derrocar a Calígula en el día 24 de enero de 41 ese día fue en que el uso el libro oscuro para invocar los peores males de la humanidad durante 50 años dijo Smith haciendo confundir tanto Barry como Betty lo que estaban escuchando

-que quieres decir que la historia dijo Betty pero es interrumpida por Smith

\- no hay tiempo tienen que irse además tienen poderes especiales dijo Smith empujándolos al portal

\- cómo es posible todo esto y además cómos nos vamos a defender dijo Barry en ese instante Smith saca unos guantes de pelea y un arco

-Esto les servirá dijo Smith entregando los guantes a Betty y entregaba el arco a Barry

-que tengan buena suerte nos vemos en ese instante Smith los empuja en el portal haciendo que Barry y Betty viajen en el tiempo

Roma 24 de enero de 41 a.c.

Barry y Betty caen del cielo cayendo suavemente sobre un montón de paja de una granja en ese instante espantan a los granjeros pensando que los dioses querían hacer justicien entonces Barry y Betty salen del montón de paja entonces se empiezan sacudir para quitar la paja que tienen encima además viendo que sus armas habían desparecido

-Bueno llegamos a roma pero pararse que es el pasado antiguo dijo Barry fijándose en los alrededores

-Barry ese tal Smith dijo que teníamos habilidades dijo Betty algo tímida

-tal vez lo descubramos en el camino además es posible que sea divertido dijo Barry animando a Betty que estuviera calmada

-tienes razón vamos intentarlo Barry dijo Betty animado pero su felicidad no iba durara y en ese momento apareció unos soldados rodeándolos junto unos granjeros asustándoos y molestos al descubrir que eran unos jóvenes que los espantaron en ese momento los soltados agarraron a Barry y a Betty y se los llevaron al coliseo romano cundo llegaron fueron arrojados a la arena entonces Barry y Betty se parraron y vieron una multitud de gente en las estradas ansiosa por sangre y alavés notaban un balcón en medio donde estaba un estante con un libro negro y a la vez una especie de emperador junto dos guardias acorazados eso hacia comprender que él era Calígula a la ves notaba que la mitad de la gente abucheaban al emperador con deprecio en ese instante el emperador empieza hablar

-Mis súbditos hoy vengo a dar el anuncio que nuestro imperio declarar la guerra a todo el mundo se estarán preguntando como su amado emperador se ha vuelto loco yo les digo no me he vuelto loco pero yo les dijo que no yo tengo en mi poder el libro de monstruos soy capaz de crear los monstruos más terribles que podrían destruir una ciudad entera con solo un chasquido de mis dedos así que obedecerme porque yo soy su dios además les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo de dioses y monstruos dijo Calígula riendo pero es interrumpido

-Eres el rey de los tontos para mi dijo Barry burlándose de él haciendo que el emperador se fije en él y le dice

-Quien crees para insultarme escoria dijo Calígula molesto

-Pues Barry tiene razón en decir que eres un tonto eres un cobarde yo haces porque tienes miedo que algún día te den tu paliza que te merece gran bobo dijo Betty haciendo que Calígula se pusiera mas molesto

\- ha si gladiadores asesinen a esos dos el quien logre matarlos le daré un puesto como líder supremo del ejercito romano por el gran poderoso júpiter dijo Calígula en ese instante saliendo unos 8 gladiadores con una armadura completa llevando espadas con escudos corriendo directo contra Barry y Betty en ese momento uno de los soldados se adelanta para atacar a Betty ella se asusta y cierra los ojos y piensa

-"porque yo quisiera tener la fuerza como un t rex para derrotarle" dijo en el pensamiento Betty en ese instante ella da un puñetazo sin ver que le da un golpe al gladiador que lo manda a volar chocando varios muros atrás de él saliendo del estadio hasta chocar contra carreta llena de uvas que ala ves inconsciente haciendo que todo el público estuvieran sorprendido lo que acaban de ver al igual que Barry sorprendido y al mismo tiempo los gladiadores se detuvieron en ese instante Barry llama a Betty que habrá los ojos

Barry que te pasa le pregunto Betty viéndolo

-Tu acabas de derrotar ese gladiador con solo tu puño dijo Barry sorprendido y orgulloso en ese instante ella ve sus manos que tenía los guantes de pelea que le había dado Smith y además notaba el enorme oyó que había creado y además el hecho que pensó tener la fuerza del t rex comprendió que era sus nuevos poderes que la hiso sonreír apretando sus manos

-Barry concéntrate en tu poder podrás activarlo dijo Betty animada

-Que están haciendo mátenlos ahora dijo Calígula furioso haciendo que los gladiadores los que quedaban atacaron de nuevo

-Veamos mis habilidades que tengo ahora dijo Barry en ese instante aparece un arco que evoluciona a un arco moderno y empiece dispara flechas de energía azul contra 2 gladiadores que da directo y se uno se convierte un viejo huesudo incapaz de moverse y el otro en un bebe pequeño en ese momento empieza reír y dispara a cada soldado que se enfrentaba mientras que Betty ataca algunos gladiadores uno lo agarra lo arroja con tal fuerza que lo saca del coliseo en ese instante va ser atacado por un espada de un gladiador y ella dice armadura de armadillo en ese instante se endurece la piel de color gris rompiendo la espada del gladiador ella le da una pata haciendo que el gladiador chocando contra varios gladiadores luego agarra a 3 gladiadores y los arroga al aire y empieza usar como malabares diciendo "niños no hagan esto en clase esto lo hacen los Héroes reales" haciendo que la gente reía se divierta viendo como una chica y un chico le daban una paliza cada gladiador conformado por 100 hombres armados y paso una hora todos los gladiadores estaban noqueados solo estaban de pie eran Barry y Betty felicitándose entre ellos para Calígula al ver esto se enojó mucho más con rabia al ver que seguían vivos diciendo en su mente que mueran

-Liberen a los leones y tigres ahora dijo Calígula gritando de ira en ese instante una puerta de metal liberando los animales salvajes que iban contra Barry y Betty pe ro Barry se pone al frente de ella

-Que estás haciendo pregunto Betty

-Quiero probar algo espero que funcione dijo Barry algo confiado en ese instante un león ataca Barry le da una patada contra el león en ese instante se convierte en un cachorro entonces Barry al ver que su plan función en ese instante el empieza dar golpes a cada tigre y león convirtiéndolos en bebes cuando acabo la tarea Barry dijo esto vendo cachorros gratis espero que les guste es oferta limitando haciendo que la gente riera de felicidad por un espectáculo en esos momentos el circo de muerte era cambiado por un circo de felicidad y diversión en esos momentos Calígula estallo de rabia y agarro el libro y dijo en voz alta unas palabras antiguas irreconocibles en ese instante el libro saco un brillo oscuro que lo empezaba cubrir en ese instante exploto destruyendo el balcón y cayendo al suelo haciendo que Barry y Betty se fijaran en él y se sorprendía lo que estaba pasando en ese instante Barry le dice a la gente que huya en esos momentos la gente empezó correr por su vida saliendo del coliseo

-Ustedes me humillado nadie me respetara es culpa suya dijo Calígula al mismo tiempo empezaba crecer su cuerpo adquiriendo un tamaño de 4 metros y a la vez volviendo musculoso con piel oscura con marcas roja y empezaba caminar

-Han destruido mi reputación dijo Calígula que ala vez su voz se volvía gruesa áspera en esos momentos unas alas empezaba convertir sus brazos en alas de murciélago gigantes y salía una cola de león entonces Barry y Betty se preparan para pelear Barry agarra una espada que está en el suelo

-No más Calígula el débil el humillado solo existirá scorch el destructor gritando scorch saliendo 3cuernos en la frente con colmillos de jabalícompletando su transformación monstruosa en ese instante el saca un rugido desencadena una ola de esferas de energía contra Barry y Betty que explota la mitad del coliseo creando un capa de humo cuando se despejo se veía a Barry usando la espada sacaba una energía azul que usaba para proteger a Betty en entonces Barry dice

-Esos es lo que tiene bobo feo dijo Barry molestando más scorch el grita un rugido fuerte entonces empieza sacar un escudo de energía que lo empieza proteger para pelear

-Vamos hay que acabar con ese escudo y derrotaremos esta criatura de acuerdo dijo Barry sonriendo al igual que Betty en ese instante Betty y Barry lo empiezan atacar Betty empieza golpearlo con los puños con una fuerza sobre humana al igual que Barry atacaba con su espada contra el intentando romper el escudo pero la criatura saca otra onda explosiva que les da directo pero Betty se cubre con sus manos mientras que Barry se cubría con la espada y absorbía el golpe de energía haciendo que la criatura se enojara más y empezaba atacar con más ondas explosivas sin parar ellos seguían protegiendo hasta que su escudo de la criatura cedió en ese instante Betty ataca primero empieza golpear el estómago de la criatura con sus puñetazos haciendo que la criatura escupiera sangre y a la vez Betty le daba patadas en todo el cuerpo en ese instante le rompe sus alas para que no escape en ese instante Barry le dice que se aparte y ella se aparta entonces scorch ve que Barry está levantando la espada que estaba más iluminada a causa de que había absorbido los ataques y los iba liberar contra el

-Contraataque dijo Barry gritado usando la espada arrojando una enorme energía que le da a scorch cubriéndolo un destello azul haciendo que el grite de dolor y empiece a desintegrar cuando acabo solo quedaba un libro oscuro sin ningún rasguño en ese instante en ese instante tanto Barry como Betty están agotados y caen al suelo sentados tratándose de calmar

-Betty lo logramos derrotamos a Calígula fe increíble que tengamos poderes es genial dijo Barry jadeando del cansancio

-Tienes razón si hay aventuras así yo me apunto y junto contigo dijo Betty animada y cansada pasaron unos minutos descansado luego se pararon

-ahora la pregunta de un millón como regresaremos si estamos el pasado dijo Barry sacudiéndose la cabeza para pensar en ese instante un portal de energía atrás de él y ella

-Hay esta la respuesta Barry dijo Betty sonriendo ver la salida en ese instante Barry iba entrar el portal pero es detenido por ella

-Que pasa Betty dijo Barry algo curioso

-Pase lo que pase quiero estar siempre contigo en estas aventuras dijo Betty sonriendo

-Claro que si porque me preguntas así dijo Barry ella se acercó más a el

-Por esto dijo Betty antes que Barry hablara Betty le da un beso rápido en el cachete haciendo que ruborizara haciendo que él estuviera sin palabras

-Nos vemos al otro lado Barry dijo Betty riendo antes de entrar al portal Barry a un sin palabras que acaba de pasar

-Espera Betty no me dejes solo dijo Barry persiguiendo a Betty por el portal cuando los dos jóvenes entraron el portal desapareció sin dejar un rastro en ese instante apareció un ser encapuchado que no se le veía forma en ese momento garraba el libro oscuro y dijo

-Tontos no saben lo que se han metido cuando lo sepan será demasiado tarde dijo una voz femenina sacando una risa malévola en esos momentos la aventura más grande de Barry y Betty estaba comenzando realmente

Continuara…..

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Hola todos espero que les guste que en los siguientes capítulos que siguen conectaran con el mundo de spyro mucho mas además he querido agregar una base de datos al final de capítulo en esta mini serie espero que les guste curiosidades**_

Scorch

alias: Calígula

 _edad: 28 años_

 _estado: fallecido_

 _biografía: Calígula fue un emperador romano que quería la conquista del mundo pero un día fue derrotado por Barry humillándolo obligándolo que usara su libro de monstruos se convirtiera en scorch pero aun sus intentos de destruirlo fracasaron termino siendo destruido por Barry y Betty_

 _Habilidades: después de haber sido convertido en una bestia alada de murciélago con 3 cuernos en la frente con colmillos de jabalí con una cola de león conservando únicamente de su prendo su falda romana además el hecho de tener un tamaño de 4 metros obtuvo habilidades mágicas puede crear un campo de fuerza mágica que rodea a si mismo cuando está en vuelo o en tierra pero solo por un tiempo limitado lo que lo deja abierto a ataques de proyectiles puede desencadenar una ola de esferas de energía que explota en sus enemigos como las bombas_

 _aparición en videojuegos: apareció como jefe del tercer mundo en el juego de spyro 3 en el año del dragón para la consola para play station 1_

 _ **Algo importante Calígula si existió en realidad fue asesinado por sus hombres porque él era un verdadero monstruo en esos tiempos me refiero el metafórico no el físico nació**_ _ **16 de marzo de 37 hasta su asesinato, el 24 de enero de 41**_

 _ **Esta frase es muy clásica de los cines**_ _ **"un nuevo mundo de dioses y monstruos"**_

 _ **En unos pocos días va aparecer el siguiente capítulo 15 de la leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**_

" _ **Enfrentar tus miedos te liberara de ti mismo**_ _ **El próximo capítulo 2 torneo" que la aventura continua**_


End file.
